Promises
by Paige404Brooke9
Summary: Leo returns to Ogygia. But what has Calypso been up to since he has been gone? One-shot


**So heres my first Fanfiction. I'm hoping to publish my own book eventually but my writing isn't... Well I'd like to improve it. So feel free to review and I'll write more soon. **

**Thank you **

I woke up early, the sun wasn't up yet and I didn't expect it to be for another few hours at least. This isn't normal for me to be awake this early in the morning but ever since he left I have woken about this time every night. It's probably been about a month and a bit since he left but time is difficult on Ogygia. I'd be lying if I said I had gone the whole time knowing that its impossible and I had never managed to somehow convinced myself that maybe this time he could do it.

Its always creepy and dark this time of day but today is different. I cant work it out but theres something special about today, everything seems to have an air of warmth about them.

Usually I would try to go back to sleep so I could dream about his past more. Sometimes I even dream about his precent. I was always able to dream about the ones they send me, the once I couldn't help falling for, the ones that can never accept my offer for more then a short while. But this one is different maybe its just me being stupid but with the others I could only dream about their past while they were still on the island. But with the latest hero, I still dream about him every night without fail.

Today I don't want to back to sleep so I walked around the island. I must have done it a few times because the sun began to rise by the end. With the new days light I usually go down to his old shelter to continue my drawings. Thats another difference with is boy and the others. With him I try to remember everything I can about him. I've drawn his face and the way his eyes lit up when he got started on a project and i write about my memories of him so i can remember every second of it. I continued to walk.

A few days after he left I had a visit from the last person I would have expected. Aphrodite.

I was in my cave when I saw woman walking along my beach.

"My dear girl!" The woman shrieked when she saw me. She wore a red greek-style dress with gold arm bands and necklace. As soon as I saw her outfit I knew who she was and why she had come. The goddess of love is as beautiful as I remember. We only met once when the gods punished me to live on the island but just like all those years ago her appearance changed to my thoughts.

"Umm... Hello?" My voice shook from nerves.

"Aww you're so sweet!" She walked up to me a stroked my hair, making it perfect at her touch. "You were so kind to all those heroes and you knew how it would end but you fell for them anyway." She said in a soothing voice but I could tell she doesn't care for me as much as she acted.

"Can I help you?" I stepped away from the goddess and tried to make my now curly hair go back to the straight mess it was before.

"A better question would be can _I _help _you_."

"No I don't need your help. I'm fine." But I knew deep down that I was not fine. I knew exactly who she was talking about but I didn't want her help. She smiled at me with that easy and naturally beautiful smile that seemed to pull the words right out of my mouth. Normally I stand a fairly good chance against the gods magic but Aphrodite deals with something nobody can control.

"Its Leo."

"Yes, i know. I could have sensed that from the underworld, you and him." I tried to hold back words, feeling even tears she pulled it all out of me. "Where is he now?" She asked

"The raft took him." Tears collect in my eyes.

"Don't cry now, its going to be a wonderful story." She mocked me and my curse as she got me to ask mor questions.

"Is he coming back?" That was the question that burnt inside me. That was the question that kept me up at night. That was the question I need to be answered.

She didn't answer. Anger and frustration boiled inside me, replacing my tears.

"Is he happy." That question meant more to me, if Leo could be happy I was happy.

"Happy?!" She laughed "Oh my dear girl, he's distraught. Completely taken over with heart sickness. Don't you just love it?" She teased "The classic damsel in distress story. What was his nickname for you? Sugar? Sweetheart?"

"Sunshine." The word slipped out of my mouth without my permission.

"Thats the one. Sunshine." She said dreamily, but she came back to reality when she finished. "I have to go now but I want you to know I will be watching and waiting because this is going to be a beautiful story."

"Well thanks for the warning but you know my curse. Some promises simply cannot be kept." She smiled at me and I turned to walk away, when I looked back she was gone.

That was the day I really had to face the truth. When Leo first came I was genuinely angry at him and anyone who sent him. But he grew on me, I guess, and I found myself doing silly girly things for him. The first time I dreamt of Leo's past I dreamt of they day he was taken to Camp Half Blood with Jason and Piper so i did my best to recreate the outfit he wore that day. I even used my magic to make it immune to dirt and fire and I made it to grow as he did, it was perfect for him. During that night I found out his favourite colour is red so I made a beautiful greek-style dress with gold arm bands and necklace just like the one Aphrodite wore the day she visited me. I made all those clothes just for him. And now I know why.

In the afternoon I found myself watering the garden. I need to eat, most days I get so distracted in my own thoughts I miss meals. I ate freshly made garden salad as a late lunch so the stew is saved for tonight.

I wrote another story about Leo today. I wrote about my dreams of his childhood, I dreamt of his Mothers mechanics shop and I memorised 'I love you' in morse code... Whatever that is. Leo wanted to start a garage with me: Leo and Calypso's Auto Repair. I smiled at my memories of working with Leo, we worked together as if we had known each other our whole lives.

Leo always promised to come get me on his dragon; Festus but no man ever came to Ogygia twice. I stared out at the landscape from Leo's old shelter, it has such a beautiful view. I wish my cave had a view like this but thats the best part of Leo's hand-made shelter. It was his so everything her had his name written all over it, it even smells like him.

In the evening I ate my stew as I lent on the table leg of Leo's drift wood desk. I watched the waves crash on the beach until I fell asleep.


End file.
